Ferment Redwyne
Ferment was the Lord of The Arbor, he achieved this position after both his older brother and father died. He later lost his sword hand and eventually his life as a result of siding with Hightower during the War of the False King. History Ferment was born the second son of Hobor Redwyne and Olenna Redwyne. He, an amiable and snarky fellow, was raised to deal with the world-renowned Arbor wine business whilst his bold older brother, Garlan Redwyne, was raised inherit The Arbor and the famed Redwyne Fleet. Tragedy struck when Garlan died in a tragic accident, which thrust Ferment into the immense pressure of inheriting a lordship. The pressure took its toll on Ferment, and he was often seen drowning his worries in wine. His father died of old age in the second era, thrusting Ferment into the lordship. Ferment was Hand of the King of The Reach before Gylen Hightower was killed. Important Events First Era Garlan Redwyne dies in a tragic sea accident House Redwyne, led by Lord Hobor, sided against the stag king and fought on the side of the Hightowers and Lannisters during the war of the Ascent of the Lion. Second Era Hobor died of old age, Ferment inherited the lordship of The Arbor. Third Era Ferment visited the tournament at King's Landing to celebrate the ascent of Nathaniel Arryn to the position of Hand of the King and lost against Ser Petyr Arryn of Gulltown in the first round of the joust. Ferment was seriously injured during a mass pirate hunt, receiving a sword to the side after drinking too much wine. Ferment issued his support for Gylen Hightower declaring himself King of The Reach. Ferment sailed along with 100 warships to OldTown in support. Fourth Era Ferment issued his support for Gylen Hightower declaring himself King of The Reach. Ferment sailed along with 100 warships to OldTown in support. Ferment was named Hand of the King of the Reach by Gylen Hightower. Ferment won The Battle of The Straits in which his force prevailed over The Royal Fleet in The Redwyne Straits which was a decisive victory. He sustained a leg injury during the battle and was bedridden. Ferment attempted to pursue the iron fleet and its commander Dagon Greyjoy and was captured and held prisoner during the Battle of The Sunset Sea. Fifth Era Ferment was released from his captivity and forced to bend the knee to Damon Lannister and Danae Targaryen. As punishment for his support of the False King Gylen Hightower his sword-hand was removed. Later, Ferment attempted to poison the king and queen at a feast. He failed, and was forced to flee, with the monarchy putting a bounty on his head. He was soon found by Benfred Tanner, who captured Ferment. The Redwyne attempted to escape, only to meet his end after falling from a cliff. His fake hand was taken by Benfred, and later presented to the king and queen. Category:Redwyne Category:Character Category:Lord Category:Reach